


[Vid] Odds Are

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Rawhide (TV)
Genre: Cowboys, Fanvid, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Cowboys, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Video, Western, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: it's a twenty-three four-to-onethat you can fall in love by the end of this song
Relationships: Gil Favor/Rowdy Yates
Comments: 34
Kudos: 27
Collections: VidUKon Premieres 2020





	[Vid] Odds Are

**Author's Note:**

> premiered at Vidukon 2020  
> made as part of the Vid Bingo Challenge
> 
> Many thanks to the wonderful tumblr blog: https://rawhiiiiide.tumblr.com/ for helping me find some clips!

I really fell in love with this show and I had to vid it! I love them all, especially Gil and Rowdy, they own my heart.

I hope you'll enjoy.  


**music:** Odds Are by The Barenaked Ladies

 **warnings:** some western type violence

 **password:** alright


End file.
